


День рождения

by Max_Gautz



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

_— Чего-то все же не хватает._  
_— Может, души?_  
_— Души?.. Мы лишь набор химических элементов, не более._  
**«Во все тяжкие»**

Чхве очнулся от боли. Мышцы стянуло судорогой — все до единой. Болели скулы, губы, брови и, кажется, даже уши. Пальцы скрючились, не в силах разжаться. Он попытался закричать и понял, что не может вздохнуть. Глаза слепо шарили по тонущему в сумерках потолку, и было до того страшно, что хотелось никогда не родиться на свет. Но боль прошла так же внезапно, как началась. Тело обмякло в один момент, и через несколько долгих мгновений Чхве смог втянуть в легкие воздух. Тут же закашлялся, забился в приступе удушья, почти теряя сознание. Рефлекторно перекатился на бок и рухнул с того, на чем лежал, на безжалостно твердый пол. От удара что-то выплеснулось из него — изо рта, из носа потекло густое и теплое. Чхве поднялся на четвереньки, выблевал целую лужу какой-то мутной дряни и только после этого наконец-то смог дышать.  
Он понятия не имел, что происходит.  
Вчера они собирались в башню и делали то, что делали перед каждой опасной вылазкой. Макисима крепил электроды, потом...  
Никакого «потом» не было.  
Он ничего не помнил про башню и категорически исключал возможность того, что перед набегом в логово Сивиллы они завернули в бар и нажрались до потери памяти. Такого не могло быть, и означало это только одно — он умер. Его убили. В башне или позже в другом месте. Но что бы там ни случилось между электродами и сегодняшним пробуждением — до сканера он больше не добрался.  
Он лежал на холодном жестком полу, пытался дышать и думал, что наверное это хорошо — не запомнить собственную смерть. Страшно ли ему было умирать?  
Сколько бы он себя ни спрашивал — ответа не находил. Но того, другого Чхве Гусона, было бесконечно жаль. Тот Чхве Гусон закончился. Возможно, быстро и безболезненно, а может, и нет. Может, его пытали. Отрезали от него еще кусочек-другой... Чхве хотел бы знать, как это было, но... если хорошо подумать — предпочел бы остаться в неведенье.  
И где, черт возьми, Макисима?..

Тело оживало, сердце успокаивалось, дышать становилось легче, но как же хорошо было бы не думать.  
Свою не зафиксированную в памяти смерть принять оказалось легче, чем одну мысль о том, что Макисима тоже мертв. Чхве собрал все силы, закричал, позвал по имени и долго потом слушал тишину. Воображение разрывалось между мирной картиной спящего где-то наверху Сего — и кровавыми слайдами его возможной гибели. Десятки самых страшных вариантов вставали перед глазами, и от каждого хотелось отгородиться, не видеть, не представлять.  
Чхве заплакал. Заскулил некрасиво и жалобно. Пережить две смерти за несколько минут — это было слишком.  
Усталость, больше похожая на кому, навалилась всей тяжестью, и Гусону показалось, что он снова один в лодке и его сносит в открытое море, а весел у него почему-то нет. Он лег на дно, закрыл глаза и, безразличный ко всему, отключился.

Второй раз он очнулся от холода. Где-то глубокого внутри он уже смирился с отсутствием Макисимы в этом мире, а значит, можно было сосредоточиться на потребностях голого, беспомощного тела. Оно было слабым, с трудом шевелилось и хотело сразу всего.  
В тепло.  
Пить.  
Еды.  
И чего-то еще, трудно объяснимого.  
Снова вставая на четвереньки, Чхве вяло ругался на неуправляемые мышцы, слабые, будто растянутая резинка, суставы и тонкую, ненадежную кожу, которая казалась обожженной до мяса. Ему вдруг стало понятно, отчего орут новорожденные: заорешь тут, когда тебя выбрасывают в этот агрессивный, как серная кислота, мир. Воздух обжигает горло, сглотнуть скопившуюся во рту слюну технически невозможно и при этом невыносимо хочется пить, а где-то внутри ворочается пустота, с трудом опознаваемая как голод. При этом от одной мысли засунуть что-нибудь в рот делается так тошно, что хочется побиться головой о стену.  
Сдирая коленки о шершавый пол, он несколько минут полз в одну сторону, потом — уткнувшись в стену — в другую. Где-то была лестница, но он никак не мог сориентироваться и ежесекундно впадал в отчаянье. Он помнил этот дом, помнил, как они устанавливали оборудование, но категорически не мог разобрать, где право-лево в этих чертовых потемках. Думать было почти так же больно, как соприкасаться с внешним миром.  
Он заплакал, когда нашарил ступеньку.  
Потом он еще несколько раз терял сознание. Восприятие сузилось до двух-трех плиток на полу и маячевшего где-то впереди, недостижимого, как блаженство, холодильника.  
Он помнил, как добрался до него, как невероятным усилием отодрал казавшуюся чугунной дверцу, вытянул из плеснувшего морозным светом нутра голубую бутылку и не смог ее открыть. До крови ссаднив ладонь о ребристую крышку, в приступе отчаянья вгрызся в нее зубами.  
Больно было до самого потаенного участка мозга, но он справился — крышка подалась. Влив в себя половину бутылки, Чхве Гусон выблевал ее себе на ноги, но это была победа — он не отключился. Немного отдышавшись, он проглотил еще чуть-чуть и долго слушал себя. Желудок заворочался, как старый пес в теплой будке, и потребовал добавки. Чхве допил все до капли и уснул на полу перед распахнутой дверцей. Долгим и глубоким сном.  
Все остальные физические ощущения были детскими игрушками по сравнению с его выходом из подвала, но радости все же не добавляли. Кожа болела, мышцы не слушались, а еда приживалась с трудом. Хуже всего были ногти, которых не было. Их заменяли тонкие прозрачные пленки, каждое прикосновение к которым приносило немыслимые страдания. Страшно было представить, что теперь так будет всегда, однако через несколько дней ощущения притупились. То ли пленки затвердели, то ли чувствительность снизилась — он не знал наверняка, но результат обнадеживал.  
И было еще кое-что, внушающее оптимизм. Отливать теперь можно было стоя. Правда первые пару дней делать это приходилось лежа, потому что не было сил встать. Укрывшись какой-то тряпкой, он первое время спал на полу и тратил на это почти все свое время. Сон был божьим даром, а холодильник — объектом поклонения. В грязи, в холоде, на жестком полу он прожил несколько дней, совсем не думая о Макисиме. Ел что придется из холодильника, пил воду, сворачивался в клубок и выключался из жизни. Примерно через неделю к нему вернулась человечность, напомнив о том, что можно жить по-другому.  
Где-то там была кровать. Чистое белье. И ванна.  
Подумав о теплой воде, Чхве застонал. Теперь у него была цель, ради которой стоило встать на ноги.

Он потом хорошо все это помнил. В чем-то его «выход из подвала» напоминал побег из Кореи, но во многом и отличался. Базовые потребности мыслящего организма — или не мыслящего. Можно было сравнивать, проводить аналогии, можно было много чего придумать, но придумывать — это была прерогатива Сего.  
Мертвого Сего, которого следовало воскресить.  
Инструкция к стоящей в подвале машине, которая совсем недавно родила его самого, гласила, что процесс создания живого человеческого организма в зависимости от базовых физических данных и желаемого возраста займет от десяти до пятнадцати месяцев.  
Пятнадцать — максимум. С этим уже можно было жить.  
Около месяца Чхве потратил на то, чтобы собрать свое тело и мысли во что-то цельное, поддающееся контролю и управлению. Можно было и меньше, но после видео, где из него сделали попкорн, и записанных на камеру объяснений Макисимы он на пару недель впал в экзистенциальный кризис. Его душила ненависть к банкам с мозгами, он презирал себя за то что не справился с киборгом, он ругал Макисиму за то, что тот тоже умер и оставил его одного. Он хотел Макисиму обратно. И начал действовал, как только удостоверился в собственной вменяемости и в том, что все происходящее не глюк.  
Материалами они с Макисимой озаботились заранее. У них было все, чтобы воспроизвести друг друга. Образцы днк хранились в контейнерах, последние бэкапы сознания — на нескольких надежных носителях. Чхве сто раз перечила инструкции — включая набранные мелким шрифтом примечания — и едва не выучил их наизусть. Он был спокоен, когда задавал параметры. Его рука не дрожала, нажимая на пуск.  
...Они с Макисимой обсуждали, как это будет, но не очень серьезно. Когда ты жив — смерть не кажется настоящей. Они говорили о смерти, но не примеряли ее на себя. Смерть всегда была чужая, а они будут жить вечно.

***

У Чхве выдался очень скучный, но удивительно мирный год.  
Тело вскоре перестало доставлять дискомфорт и начало приносить удовольствие. Он выглядел лет на двадцать, у него были настоящие глаза и настоящий член. А еще — и это было главное — он выращивал Макисиму у себя в подвале.  
В тонкой стеклянной колбе, которая на самом деле стеклянной только казалась, лежало полупрозрачное невесть что. Чхве спускался в подвал каждый день, иногда часами там простаивал, пытаясь заметить какие-нибудь изменения, но внутри ничего не происходило. Однако со временем невесть что росло, и спустя двое-трое суток это становилось очевидно. Чхве стал снимать содержимое колбы, просто из интереса, чтобы проследить динамику.  
Когда-то они экспериментировали с крысой. Та получилась жирная и быстро сожрала другую крысу, которую ей подселили в клетку. Убедившись в жизнеспособности произведенной на свет особи, они выпустили ее на волю. Весь эксперимент длился три недели и завершился полным успехом. Но одно дело крыса и совсем другое — человек.  
Да, они хотели проверить машину на людях. Было бы познавательно поймать какого-нибудь бомжа, сделать его дубликат и сравнить потом с оригиналом, но они все откладывали, пока не стало поздно. А теперь Чхве иногда с недоверием прислушивался к себе, сверял себя с тем, что о себе помнил, и закономерно не находил отличий. Когда ты помнишь себя так, как записан на флешке, это не удивительно.  
Будь он чуть более склонен к рефлексии — обзавелся бы паранойей, но ему повезло с психическими параметрами — глубокое безразличие к самому себе и привычка жить только здесь и сейчас сделали его не чутким к умозрительным «что было бы, если». Здесь и сейчас у него было все хорошо. Пожалуй, лучше чем когда-либо. У него были убежище, средства и связь. У него даже был Макисима — безмолвный, не доставляющий проблем, не побуждающий думать и шевелиться, — но был же. Чхве видел его в той полупрозрачной штуке, что плавала в колбе. И чем дальше — тем отчетливей видел.  
Зародыш постепенно обретал очертания, сначала сделавшись похожим на свернувшийся характерным образом эмбрион. Но потом, так и не став настоящим ребенком, он развернулся, вытянул зачаточные руки и ноги, и стал расти, удлиняться. Сквозь него по-прежнему было видно дно, но внутри уже трепыхалось что-то, бежала кровь, пульсировали сосуды, и похожее на темную кляксу сердце вздрагивало размеренно и равнодушно. Всего этого нельзя было разглядеть в крысе, да и возможности часами наблюдать у Чхве тогда не было, а теперь он глаз не мог отвести. Застревал в подвале на долгие часы, теряя ощущение времени, и приходил в себя, только основательно замерзнув.  
Upd. В промежутках между наблюдениями он занимался всякой ерундой. Решив, что имеет право позволить себе первые за всю свою жизнь полноценные каникулы, он расслабился и погрузился в безделье. Смотрел фильмы, читал умные книжки, торчал на анонимной борде и даже не пытался возобновить прежние контакты. По правде говоря, прежних контактов он тщательно избегал, да и новые старался не заводить. Ему казалось, что чем меньше он сейчас наследит, тем проще им с Макисимой будет потеряться. Почему-то он думал, что в Токио они не останутся. Свалить подальше от Сивиллы было бы, по мнению Чхве Гусона, очень правильно, хотя решать, конечно, предстояло Макисиме.  
Иногда он напивался. Иногда — делал это в подвале, разговаривая с колбой. Он понятия не имел, слышит ли его запертая внутри человеческая заготовка. Разум подсказывал, что слышать и тем более запоминать ей пока просто нечем, но, заболтавшись, все равно обрывал себя на полуслове. Ему все еще было что скрывать — и от Макисимы, и от себя самого.  
Пару раз у него случались кошмары. Однажды он проснулся в темной спальне с полным ощущением, что по какой-то причине репликатор выплюнул из себя полуфабрикат — без кожи, с незавершенными лоскутами мышц, свисающими в беспорядке, с оголенными нервами — и теперь это чудовище ползет к Гусону чтобы на его глазах сдохнуть от невозможности жить. Или чтобы сказать, как сильно оно Гусона ненавидит за то что тот с ним сотворил. Сорвавшись с постели, не совсем проснувшийся Чхве бросился в подвал, нашел там мирную картину сотворения Макисимы, но долго не мог успокоиться и до утра наливался элем. Его, впрочем, можно было понять — Макисима к тому времени и правда выглядел как чудовище. А потом, когда копия стала совсем похожа на оригинал, Гусону приснилось, что вместо Макисимы машина родила слюнявого идиота. Тонкого, красивого, с большими желтыми глазами, но не способного связать двух слов и гадящего под себя. Во сне Чхве понимал, что придется своими руками свернуть этому несчастному шею, но никак не мог решиться — было и жалко, и брезгливо, и как-то безвыходно... Проснулся он в холодном поту, но с неподобающим случаю стояком. Ждать оставалось совсем недолго — и тем невыносимей было ожидание.  
Последние две недели он прожил в подвале. Переселился туда вместе с матрасом, ноутбуком и набором первой помощи. Спал по два-три часа, ел что придется, мотал себе нервы и терял вес. Воображение уже без остановок рисовало самые худшие варианты развития событий, и сколько бы он ни успокаивал себя — страх, что что-то может пойти не так, преследовал его неотвязно.  
Все это до того его вымотало, что когда таймер остановился на нуле, Чхве был уже неспособен на высшую нервную деятельность. Как сомнамбула, он стоял и смотрел на происходящее, испытывая только страшную усталость и желание, чтобы все так или иначе закончилось.  
Сначала в колбе забулькало и уровень жидкости стал понижаться — раствор, в котором плавал Макисима, сливался в канализацию. Когда его совсем не осталось, колба зыбко дрогнула и лопнула — беззвучно, как мыльный пузырь. Потом что-то коротко затрещало — и неподвижное тело вдруг подбросило, согнуло дугой, а воздух завонял озоном. Чхве дернулся и отступил на шаг, глядя как после секундной судороги расслабляются под кожей напряженные мышцы, как открываются наконец бессмысленные пока еще глаза, как поднимается грудная клетка, впуская воздух в легкие. Все это больше походило на некромантию, на какой-то дикий древний ритуал, чем на торжество прогресса. Даже сквозь эмоциональную кому зрелище казалось жутким. Но когда оживший человек закашлялся, Чхве все же стряхнул оцепенение и бросился помогать.  
Голый, лысый, мокрый и до того теплый, что от кожи поднимался пар, Макисима ощущался чужим и незнакомым. Он отплевывался, хрипел и мотал головой. Чхве стащил его на пол и держал осторожно, прислушивался к первым вдохам и выдохам, чувствовал, как где-то внутри у него колотится жирная темная клякса, которую он столько раз наблюдал. Макисима слабо ворочался в его руках, и цель его телодвижений была неясной.  
— Данна, — сказал Чхве, заново пробуя это слово на вкус. — Данна.  
Макисима замер, поднял голову, взглянул прямо и осмысленно.  
— Вы помните как вас зовут? — спросил Чхве.  
Макисима казался удивленным, моргал белыми ресницами и долго не отвечал. Потом с видимым усилием разлепил губы.  
— Лишь называя... вещь по имени... мы призываем ее к жизни.  
На всем белом свете мог быть только один сукин сын, который, едва вернувшись из небытия, начинал сыпать цитатами. И звали этого сукина сына...  
— Макисима.  
Чхве зажмурился. Закусил губу. Задержал дыхание. Но не рассмеяться так и не смог.  
У них получилось.

***

Ничего не происходило. Их время будто остановилось, хотя за пределами дома все шло своим чередом — заканчивалась весна, наступало лето. Макисима как-то очень легко и безболезненно прошел все те стадии возвращения к жизни, которые когда-то так травмировали Чхве, и Чхве думал, что спокойная жизнь на этом закончится, но, вопреки ожиданиям, ни замыслов по захвату мира, ни схем новых грандиозных преступлений, ни даже планов уничтожения Сивиллы не последовало. За пару месяцев Макисима не сделал ни одной попытки поставить мироздание с ног на голову и переписать законы физики. Впору было заволноваться о его душевном здоровье, и Чхве все собирался этим заняться, но откладывал — на завтра, на послезавтра, на никогда. Его устраивала такая жизнь.  
Они теперь вдвоем предавались праздности и лени. Ели, спали, болтали ни о чем.  
— Постой-ка, — говорил, например, Макисима, — у тебя же была серьга в ухе.  
— Боюсь, я ее потерял. Вместе с ухом.  
— Так закажи новую, — командовал Макисима.  
Чхве бездарно тратил два часа на поиски и заказывал. А потом Макисима хладнокровно дырявил ему ухо.  
В другой день Чхве заставал Макисиму перед зеркалом. Тот отчаянно гримасничал, строил рожи и скалил зубы. На вопрос, чем это он занят, обстоятельно отвечал, что человек в течение жизни испытывает массу положительных и отрицательных эмоций, каждая из которых оставляет следы на лице. От этого образуются мимические морщины, которым у него, неподвижно лежавшего в теплом бульоне, взяться неоткуда. Его лицо похоже на маску, и с этим срочно нужно что-то сделать.  
— А мне нравится, — пожимал плечами Чхве. И удостаивался долгого взгляда.  
Следующим утром, после душа, Чхве долго рассматривал свое отражение, обнаружил, что один глаз больше другого, и даже немного расстроился. Иных поводов для расстройства у него тогда не было.  
За всей этой милой сердцу ерундой стала блекнуть и забываться его безрадостная прошлая жизнь. Иногда казалось, что все это выдумка, что далекая сумрачная страна, чей язык он едва помнил, приснилась ему в фантастическом сне. Наследник диктатора Кима? Чепуха. Придет же в голову...  
Как же он был удивлен, когда оказалось, что Макисима мыслит в том же ключе.  
— Вот представь. Нас вырастили таких, какие мы есть, а в головы положили некий набор воспоминаний, который мы теперь считаем основой наших личностей. Но мы не знаем, реальна ли эта основа, настоящие ли это воспоминания. Точно ли это мы устраивали восстания, охотились за Сивиллой? Может, это были какие-то другие люди? А может, этих людей вообще не существовало и нас кто-то выдумал?  
— И кто же? Сивилла?  
— Неважно. Кто угодно. Главное, что мы не знаем, кто мы.  
— Мы можем проверить... — начал было Гусон, но прикусил язык. Не могли они ничего проверить. Они только и делали, что заметали следы, не попадались сканерам, скрывали имена и лица, прятались так хорошо, что никто не сумел бы их найти — даже они сами. Они попали в собственную ловушку, не оставив ни единого материального подтверждения своего существования. Это было так невероятно круто, что Гусон расхохотался. — Вот черт... А вы, похоже, правы.  
— Конечно, я прав. — Макисима не улыбался. — Мы химеры. Не уверен, что нас можно считать людьми.  
— Кем же нас считать? Мы из плоти и крови, мы мыслим, чувствуем — как и все остальные. Даже если нас придумали — это ничего не меняет.  
— Да, все верно, но кто мы? Мы повисли в воздухе, у нас нет прошлого, у нас нет ничего, что указывало бы на наше существование, кроме установленной на жесткий диск программы, — он постучал себя пальцем по лбу. — Мы тени.  
Чхве задумался на минуту. Он понимал, что хочет сказать Макисима, но совершенно не видел в этом проблемы.  
— Все проще, данна. Вот я. Меня зовут Чхве Гусон. Я — человеческая единица и физический объект. Мне плевать, кто и зачем установил мою программу. Я не тень, я сам ее отбрасываю, смотрите — я материален!  
— Как у тебя все просто, Чхве Гусон.  
Макисима коснулся ладонью его материальной щеки. Потом нашел его, такие материальные, губы. А потом чертовски материальные руки оказались у него под рубашкой. Все же материализм был крайне убедительной штукой...

К середине лета что-то стало созревать у Макисимы в голове. Чхве смутно догадывался, что все его абстрактные на первый взгляд рассуждения должны сойтись в какой-то одной точке, привести к чему-то конкретному, но никак не мог уловить к чему. Что-то готовилось вылупиться из увлеченности Сего собственной «искусственностью», которую он методично препарировал все последнее время. Иногда — в прямом смысле.  
— Вы бы еще харакири сделали, — злился Чхве, перевязывая распоротую бритвой ладонь. Крови с нее натекло столько, что удивительно, как Макисима не выключился.  
— Я хотел посмотреть, что внутри, — пояснил тот невозмутимо.  
— Спросили бы меня, я б рассказал. Я все у вас внутри видел.  
— Не было ли там души? — игнорируя недовольство, спросил Сего.  
Чхве только вздохнул обреченно — злиться не имело смысла.  
— Нет, данна, не было. Я бы заметил.  
Потом он оттирал полы, плитку в ванной, кран и умывальник. Он успел забыть, какой яркой бывает кровь и насколько сумасшедшим — Макисима.  
Им невозможно было управлять. Да что там, с ним и договориться было невозможно, он всегда делал то, что хотел, и исполнял все задуманное, каким бы безумным оно ни было. Поэтому от очередной его идеи Чхве захотелось спрятаться и никогда не быть найденным.  
Они валялись в постели после обалденного секса, Макисима трогал его лицо, гладил шею и с интересом разглядывал. Кажется, ему очень нравилось то что он видел.  
— В следующий раз нам надо поменяться телами.  
Чхве фыркнул, приняв это за шутку. Протянул лениво:  
— У меня на меня не встанет.  
В ответ услышал удивленное:  
— Серьезно?..  
— Серьезно. А у вас, что ли, встанет на самого себя?  
— Конечно, — без тени сомнений ответил Макисима.  
«Ну да, разумеется, — подумал Чхве, — иначе и быть не могло».  
— Вы только не забывайте, что у меня коэффициент зашкаливает.  
— Вот мы и проверим, у тела он зашкаливает или у разума.  
Они помолчали немного. Потом Макисима сел и начал тормошить Гусона.  
— Что если мое сознание записать в мозг крысы?  
Чхве открыл глаза и по особой мечтательной задумчивости на лице Макисимы понял, что это уже не совсем шутка.  
— А это-то зачем? Что вам это даст? — он пытался не выдать себя, но, по правде сказать, был до чертиков напуган. Живо представил, как приходит в себя после воскрешения и понимает, что родился крысой. От такой перспективы волосы на загривке встали дыбом, и он отчетливо понял, какие кошмары будет видеть в ближайшее время.  
— Ничего не даст, ты прав, но было бы интересно понаблюдать...  
Чхве застонал и накрыл голову подушкой. Он не желал ничего об этом знать.  
Чужие руки немедленно отобрали у него подушку и тряхнули за плечо.  
— К черту крысу! Скажи, ты сможешь перенастроить сканер, чтобы он снимал показания в режиме реального времени?  
Это уже было серьезно.  
Чхве сел, потер лоб, прикинул что-то.  
— Попробовать можно.  
Макисима улыбнулся ему широко и счастливо.

Следующие несколько недель Чхве занимался сканером. Оказалось, он безумно соскучился по работе, по какому-то занятию, позволяющему нагрузить мозг. Мозг сначала сопротивлялся, но потом дело пошло. Задача была простой и понятной — сделать так, чтобы время сканирования не выпадало из памяти. Зачем это надо — Чхве не интересовался, о чем вскоре очень пожалел. Следовало дать себе труд задуматься, для чего Макисиме понадобилось запечатлеть эти скучные полтора часа, необходимые на завершение процедуры, тогда он, возможно, смог бы саботировать работу или, по крайней мере, оттянуть решение задачи на неопределенное время. Но он не задумался. Просто сделал то, чего от него ждали, хоть это и было непросто.  
Тем больше он собой гордился. И радовался, как полный идиот.  
Развязка оказалась внезапной и страшной.  
— Какой смысл умирать, если ты ничего об этом не помнишь? — Макисима протягивал ему бриву. — Ты сделаешь это для меня, Чхве Гусон?  
— Нет, данна, нет! Да вы с ума сошли! Это же не игрушки! — Чхве пятился, пока не уперся в стену.  
— А в чем проблема? — Сего искренне не понимал. — Ты же убивал людей, это ведь несложно.  
Чхве представил, как полоснет Макисиму по горлу, и рукой зажал себе рот. Это было слишком. Он не хочет этого. Он этого не может.  
— Нет.  
— Гусон. — Макисима погладил его по лицу. — Просто сделай это. Пожалуйста.  
Чхве мог уйти. Он всегда мог уйти и знал об этом. И всегда оставался.  
Перламутровая ручка удобно легла в ладонь.


End file.
